Let Me Love You
by Silver Ruby
Summary: warning YAOI Now that that's out of the way, here's the actual info. It's a very unusual Naruto pairing that was birthed in my tainted little mind. Please R&R. BTW its a PWP.. There's no linear plot. Abandoned
1. Eavesdropping

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.. Naruto and characters belong to Kishimoto- sama.  
  
Author's note: Before you can totally flame me for not keeping to the storyline, please, keep in mind, that this pairing was thought up during a cosplay session that went awry when 2 friends and I dressed up as Naruto characters who weren't relevant with each other.. when I get the pictures uploaded.. I will put a link to it. But story goes as this. I was dressed as Orochimaru, a friend as Haku, and another as Hayate. "Haku" was our camera person, and my friend who was dressed as Hayate at the time, suddenly ordered me (still dressed as Orochi) to make instant noodles over the stove.. thus.. gave birth to some weird House-wife! Orochimaru and Homework doing! Hayate... and my mind gave birth to this pairing.. though, I must say that Orochi is the seme and Hayate is the uke in this pairing.  
  
~*~  
  
Hayate peered about in the dim moonlight. He could have sworn he that he heard two voices, one that was vaguely familiar, and another, but the latter did not come to his mind as anyone he really knew.  
  
The two voices barely became louder as he inched closer, along the wall; around the corner, the conversation originated on the balcony of the apartment that he was currently precariously clinging to. Reaching a hand behind him, he touched the well-worn handle of his katana, making sure that it was still there before he decided to jump in and take any action.  
  
"Now, what's a creature like you doing in a place like this?" A low, silky, seemingly masculine voice cut through the silence surrounding Hayate. The question was so softly asked, and so up close that the Jounin couldn't help but flinch as he suddenly turned his attention to another person perched on the edge beside him.  
  
"Who are you?" Hayate's hand traveled up to the hilt of his sword in reflex as his eyes narrowed with suspicion. The person standing beside him looked familiar, but he mentally slapped himself for not noticing the other's presence before being snuck up on.  
  
"You know who I am." The shadowed figure seemed to notice what Hayate was doing previous to being shocked by his presence. "Sadly, voyeurism doesn't suit me much, follow me to somewhere. We can talk more there without fear of being overheard."  
  
"Fine. Where do we go? I will follow you." Hayate's eyes narrowed again as he gritted his teeth. He definitely wasn't going to choose a spot and have the other follow him; turning his back would be too dangerous. A pregnant pause followed his question, as the other seemed to be in thought.  
  
"So trusting." The voice broke the silence again, dripping with sarcasm. "Follow me then." Shadows moved as the body housing the silky masculine voice leapt off the wall and over rooftops silently, not even looking back to see if the dark eyed Jounin followed.  
  
Hayate turned towards the soft conversation that still went on around that jagged cement corner one last time, and leapt off the wall, following the other silent mysterious ninja's path over the rooftops towards his destination, mild curiosity prickling at the back of his mind.  
  
~*~  
  
A few leaps and a bound found the Jounin at the large platform in front of the Hokage monument, where sometimes classes for young students took place, as well as other daily things. But in the night, under the streaming moonlight, all was still, and the large platform was left abandoned and lonely, bathed in the cold silver moonlight. The sun would not yet be peaking over the monument for another few hours.  
  
Hayate stood up a stopping crouch and straightened out, eyes scanning the area for the familiar man. From under the shadow of the large gate-like structure, movement caught his eye as the man in question stepped out of the shadow, the moonlight gently dancing off their finely chiseled features, making the pale flesh and gently glowing eyes appear ethereal.  
  
"Remember who I am?" It was that voice again, the silkiness in that voice was mind-blowing as Hayate shuffled through familiar faces and corresponding voices in his mind, trying to find a match.  
  
"Not specifically. Can't give me a clue?" Hayate crossed his arms defensively, trying to look somewhat calm, somewhat composed. He visibly flinched as a delicate alabaster hand lifted his chin to look into the eyes of the man who suddenly stepped closer, invading his personal space without a care.  
  
"Look into my eyes. Tell me what you see. Where have you seen me before? I met you recently, dark one. You will recognize me." Hayate glared into the softly glowing eyes, the yellow softly offsetting the black eyeliner, and gentle purple wash of eye shadow. Dark eyes trailed over the pale face, thin lips, neatly tied hair, and then the forehead protector, bearing the symbol of the hidden village of music. His eyes widened in surprise as recognition hit him full force. "Recognize me? I knew you would eventually."  
  
"..O-Orochimaru." Hayate stepped back involuntarily, flinching away from the gentle touch, half surprised, half horrified beyond all reason. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm merely here to see that the ninjas of my village are doing well in your care, lovely Jounin." Orochimaru stepped forward and reached for Hayate's face.  
  
"You. You know that you're wanted right? You're an S-class criminal-" Hayate stopped his accusation as the other ninja's hand came in contact with his face, in the most gentle of caresses.  
  
"I'm also here.. For you." Orochimaru's already silky voice became smoother, huskier.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Hayate narrowed his eyes in a scrutinizing glare. His hand twitched towards the katana strapped to his back, but Orochimaru seemed to notice the movement and captured the offending hand around the wrist.  
  
"I want, you. All of you, your body, your spirit, soul, obedience, anything else you can and would offer me as a dutiful lover would." Orochimaru whispered each desire inching closer until he whispered the part of 'lover' into the dark haired Jounin's ear.  
  
Hayate flinched away from him again, but couldn't move very fast, due to the firm grasp of a elegant hand on his wrist, and another on his cheek. His eyes strayed to the handle of his sword as he moved his free hand in an attempt to grab it and slice the man harassing him in half. Orochimaru smirked as his own hand moved from Hayate's cheek and grabbed the sword before Hayate could even hope to grip the handle. With a heave, he unstrapped the katana in its sheath and tossed it aside, the dark sheath glinting brightly in the moonlight as it hit the ground with a dull wooden- metallic clang.  
  
"Fuck off you bastard." The dark eyed Jounin hissed through clenched teeth as Orochimaru's now free hand captured what was his free hand.  
  
"Interesting choice of words, though, I'd be more glad to fuck you than fuck off." That cursed voice took on a seductive air. 'I'll make you beg, you pretty thing. I promise by the end of tonight, you'll be begging for me, for my body, for what I can offer.' Orochimaru chuckled at his thoughts of conquest.  
  
Hayate couldn't even yelp in surprise or pain as his feet were suddenly taken out from under him, and he was forced under the other man's body, arms pinned up over his head by the wrists as Orochimaru straddled his abdomen with a grin that could have easily rivaled one of the Cheshire cat's infamous smiles. He growled as the man sitting on top of him smiled disturbingly at him, writhing his body, he found that he couldn't budge Orochimaru's grip on his hands, or the weight on his midsection. He couldn't budge, period.  
  
"Fuck you." Hayate gave his best glare and added a growl to fuel the glare. Alarmed that so thin a man could hold him down, clearly, the man was capable of much more, the mere thought alarmed him more.  
  
"Gladly." Orochimaru purred and gazed lovingly at the struggling man under him. "I wouldn't mind, seeing as it's a duty to my lover." Suggestively growling out the word "lover".  
  
Hayate could only close his eyes in loss as he slowly stopped struggling. His breath hitched in his chest as gentle kisses started from his collarbone, covered by the heavy material of the Jounin uniforms, over his uncovered jaw to his lips. He gritted his teeth and pressed his lips tightly together, as feather light kisses rained down on his mouth.  
  
"Let me seduce you, lovely. Let me love you," Orochimaru's eyes flashed with greed as he gazed at the prone moon dappled man below him, slowly succumbing to his teasing, and seduction. "Let me own you, let me taste you, let me make you mine, Hayate-chan, mine. All mine."  
  
~*~  
  
Heeey.. I think there may be chance that there will be another chapter! What did you think of MY unusual pairing? I'd like reviews, reviews are nice, VERY nice! Flames.. Bah, they're of no use to me, hopefully you would have read my warnings already, so flaming me would just show that you're a hopeless retard who ignores warnings lovingly given by the hardworking authors. 


	2. Trapped

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me..  
  
Author's note: Ah.. thank you readers for the lovely reviews.. and threats of hate if I didn't continue O__o. Well. As a note, I will mention that this part takes place right before Hayate gets slaughtered by Baki. But like I said, it doesn't follow the story line very well, and he doesn't get killed until later, when maybe I can somehow make Orochimaru feel some little pain to his loss.. perhaps? Maybe. Hm.. I realize I made Hayate rather out of character last chapter.. Oh well, adds to the fun and the whole idea of chapter one.. I promise he'll be more in character now.. Perhaps? I should put up a new notification.. this fic is now an official PWP fic.. There is no plot; there is no "truth", its just random pairings off the top of my head, and a need to write some slashy perhaps lemony goodness.  
  
~*~  
  
Hayate's eyes moved behind closed lids, unable to hold back a little whimper, his head turned away from Orochimaru's as a soft keen of dismay rose from deep within his chest. He had seen the other "Jounin" during the elimination rounds inside the tower located at the center of the Forest of Death. Orochimaru, at the time, had his hair tied up neatly and his face diverted just a little, so that he would not be able to recognize the unique, pale, angled features of that reptilian face. He had appeared attractive to Hayate, who wasn't even sure at the time what sex the androgynous beauty was. Now he regretted even looking at the other man during the exams. Sure, Orochimaru appeared to be some exotic beauty from another hidden village, but he knew he had put himself in too much trouble when introducing himself to the other, only to receive a soft chuckle and a caress on the cheek during the exam. No other information was given to him as Orochimaru slipped away out the door of the tower earlier that day, only to dawn on him a moment ago, that he had flirted with the s-class criminal, before he was thrown to the ground and pinned.  
  
"Why..?" Hayate croaked weakly as his eyes moved against his will and settled on the face of the man kissing his cheek gently.  
  
"Because. Just because." Orochimaru's eyes glinted with amusement at the near horrified man beneath him, and fought back a chuckle. "You're so cute when you're frightened, pretty one." He leaned down and licked the tip of Hayate's nose, then licked his lips in a provocative manner. "It makes me want to.. dare I say it? Protect you."  
  
"Protect me?" He was barely able to keep the surprised squeak out of his voice as he voiced his thoughts to the music ninja.  
  
"Oh, and other things too." The long tongue dashed out again to wet those dry hungry lips. Hayate could not help but stare blankly at those supple, damp lips, pulled into a sexy, arrogant smirk. "I know you want those other things too." Those lips moved, yet Hayate couldn't hear what they were saying, his eyes focused on the sensual movement of them as they mouthed what Orochimaru said.  
  
Orochimaru bit back another smirk as he noticed Hayate's intense gaze was on his lips, thoughts obviously elsewhere. 'He definitely craves something of the flesh, with that gaze of his.. I shall grant him what he wants.' The pale man smiled gently as he bent down and captured Hayate's lips on his own a second time that night.  
  
Hayate drew in a trembling breath as he watched those luscious lips edge closer then kiss his own gently. The gentle pressure nearly drove him to react, but the mere knowledge that an s-class criminal was kissing him kept him still, stubborn. He drew his lips taught together, struggling not to give in to the carnal pleasures that this bastard was shoving upon him. 'I can take control. I don't need to give in. I need to find an opening.' Frantic thoughts flew about his mind as he thought of ways to escape from the man and warn the sleeping village.  
  
~*~ Er. Extremely if not overly short chapter? I wasn't really in the mood to make this chapter longer. I don't even know if I'll bother to even put more chapters on this ficlet.. since there really is no plot. (Aside from trying to throw Orochimaru and Hayate into the same bed.) If anyone would like me to continue this.. reviews with pleads would be nice? Or rather, I'd like to have a question answered.. Lemon, or no lemon? Yay or nay, people, it's your opinion that counts ^__~. 


	3. Giving In citrus flavored

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.. If it did, you all have much to fear XD.  
  
Author's note: Hmmm.. and from the requests there will be a. dun dun dun.. Rating change.. and most likely lime, since Fanfiction.net does not allow lemons of a certain.. caliber .. I guess I'll make it so that, if you want the "uncensored" version later on, you can email me for the uncensored version..  
  
~*~  
  
Orochimaru smiled at the resolution that showed clearly through the young jounin's face. 'You try and resist all you want,' he thought, 'by the end of tonight you'll be screaming for more.' He smiled at the thought; it was such a delicious thought.  
  
Hayate all the while had slowly begun to give up, he only whimpered a little in defeat. He had stopped struggling, even though his lips were still drawn in a taut line, half determined not to succumb to Orochimaru's seductive ploys.  
  
The full moon seemed to shine down on them, to Hayate, in a mocking sort of manner. It could see all; it could reveal all that would happen; yet it did nothing of the sort to help in the poor man's predicament.  
  
"You're so beautiful.." Orochimaru hissed in his ear, "It makes my desire for you ever stronger." He ground his hips into Hayate's as if to emphasize a point, causing the younger man to writhe a little. Moving his hands, he held both of Hayate's wrists with one hand, and used the other to undo the leaf jounin's vest.  
  
"S.. stop.. please." Hayate muttered, slowly caving into Orochimaru's teasing. He didn't want to appear weak in front of this legendary Sennin, but the man was unrelentingly sexy.  
  
An alabaster hand slipped gently up Hayate's shirt, caressing the pale skin beneath in a loving way; ever so slowly it explored the expanse of his chest. He turned his head with a flush as he felt himself harden to the other man's ministrations to his body.  
  
"I know you want it as much as I do." Orochimaru smiled in triumph when he felt the younger man's erection against his, and he nearly moaned from the sheer sexiness of this entire encounter thus far. He removed his hand from under the leaf jounin's shirt, and his smile deepened with the small whimper that it earned. He turned Hayate to look at him, amazed at how irresistible the younger man looked when he was flushed.  
  
Against his will Hayate had whimpered when the warm touch had left him, his flush deepened, he felt shamed that he reacted in such a way. Orochimaru only smiled more, and leant down to kiss him again. With his own need growing in a different area, he kissed back, tentatively at first, gently; as if trying to appear as if he didn't want to.  
  
Orochimaru groaned softly as he ground his hips down once again, indicating his strong desire. He spread Hayate's legs with his knees as he experimentally released Hayate's wrists.  
  
The younger man was too caught up in the kiss to care anymore, he felt Orochimaru release his hands and he took the chance to lift his hands to cup Orochimaru's face, deepening the kiss. He complied with the sennin's prodding and spread his legs more, allowing the man to lie across him.  
  
Hayate's hands fumbled with Orochimaru's vest, and Orochimaru helped him remove the item of clothing. Tossing it aside, Orochimaru did the same for the younger man, also lifting off the jounin's shirt.  
  
Orochimaru growled with lust as he eyed Hayate's well-built chest, pale in the moonlight; so delicate looking the man was. He noticed the look that Hayate was giving him, and smiled before removing his own shirt; pouncing down to capture Hayate's lips once more.  
  
~*~ (edited out squickyness, email if you really want it, and I'll be sure to send when I'm done with it) ~*~  
  
The moon shone full, and the light gently reflected off of two pale bodies, entwined together. The stars flickered in a mischievous manner overhead, and the night was yet still dark.  
  
Orochimaru smiled down at the young man under him. Hayate was beautiful, pale skin, the bags under his eyes didn't subtract from his beauty; his dark eyes were intelligent and kind, his lips, perfect. He nearly forgot to breath in when the Jounin smiled at him in a satisfied manner.  
  
"Will you.. will you let me love you, pretty one?" Orochimaru purred in the younger man's ear as he dipped down to caress an ear with his lips. "Will you be mine to love, to call my own?"  
  
Hayate didn't say a word, he only nodded weakly with a smile. He had tried to fight back in the beginning, but succumbed eventually. He didn't regret a thing.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Hmmm.. turned out kind of sappy.. If you flame, well, you just neglected to read the warning, and it's kind of late to flame now anyway, because the warning was back on chapter 1. I had to make the story sort of slow just so you'd get the idea anyway.. Please review.. 


End file.
